The Final Battle
by THE Dragon Princess
Summary: This is a story about good vs. evil it's a short song fic


  
  
O.k Hi llo y'all this is my first GooD fic in my opinion.   
  
I'm dropping my Ginny Fics 'cause it's slow and boring.   
  
If you want to know what wanted to write in the rest of the Ginny fics just e-mail me.  
  
N-E-WaZ this a song fic about Good vs. Evil.   
  
The song is by Santana Featuring Everlast it's called "Put Your Lights On" which is one of the coolest song I know that isn't polluted with desperate love lyrics, or lyrics about getting high.  
  
O.k, BuBye, enjoy.  
  
***  
  
THE FINAL BATTLE  
  
The war that would in the future be called "The War of Light", had begun.   
  
Harry, only 17, had to fight his nemesis once again. Dumbledore was at Harry's side now, but even with him Harry knew he still wasn't safe, because Voldemort still had the advantage as he had only become stronger in the past years.   
  
Soon after the fight begun amongst our two favorite heroes and most despised villain, Dumbledore was conquered.   
  
Dumbledore knew he was dying and that the little time that remained to him was vital and precious.   
  
Harry kneeled next to his body, Dumbledore revealed something to Harry, Harry was blinded by the light, but then he saw it, a pendent which had come from inside Dumbledore's chest, he gave it to Harry and muttered in barley audible words "Retrieve the light within us all".   
  
As Dumbledore's body gave a last breath and went limp, Harry began to cry, he couldn't help it, he said a last good bye to his professor, idol, and friend.   
  
Dumbledore's body was then magically lifted into the sky and into the heavens.   
  
Voldemort was laughing uncontrollably in triumph, Harry had to do something, his determination was intense.   
  
The final battle has begun. Alone Harry faces Voldemort, Harry is fresh with anguish, rage and vehemence, and Voldemort with power and hunger for death.   
  
Harry examined the pendent in his hand, it was a tear drop shaped stone which was translucide with beautiful colors, it was heavy and cold.   
  
Harry didn't know what to do with, he wanted to throw the pendent in his frustration, Harry then clasped his hand and placed over his heart in search of help.   
  
Then a light started to pour out from him through his body coming from his soul, then he understood completely, his light entered the pendent and he raised his hand in the air and said, "Love and Light Unite"  
  
***  
  
Hey now, all you sinners   
  
Put your lights on,   
  
put your lights on   
  
Hey now all you lovers   
  
Put you lights on,   
  
put your lights on   
  
  
Hey now, all you killers   
  
Put you lights on,   
  
put you lights on   
  
Hey now, all you children   
  
  
Leave your lights on   
  
leave you lights on   
  
  
The love in everyone's soul no matter who they are or what they did was flowing in Harry's pendent.  
  
  
Because there's a monster living under my bed   
  
Whispering in my ear   
  
  
Voldemort was unafraid of the light and approached Harry to attack.  
  
  
There's an angel with a hand on my head   
  
She says I've got   
  
nothing to fear   
  
  
Harry's love was strongest for his mother, Lily, and her echo came to Harry protecting him from any of Voldemort's curses and attacks.  
  
  
There's a darkness deep in my soul   
  
I still got a purpose to serve   
  
  
Unfortunately only the light was collected from the soul and not the darkness and so the darkness was entering Harry.   
  
  
So let your lights shine,   
  
into my home   
  
  
But if there was more light then darkness collected all would be safe.   
  
  
God don't let me lose my nerve   
  
Harry had to be strong. Though the pain in Harry's scar felt as if it was being incinerated into his skull like an iron poker.   
  
Harry didn't give in to the pain. Harry knew that he alone held the power to destroy Voldemort and his evil, that is why Dumbledore gave the pendent to Harry.  
  
The people were falling as their souls were being given willingly, the enemy as well fell as each new light in the pendent destroyed another power of evil.   
  
But then as the final light entered the pendent everything went pitch black, even the pendent, Harry's mother disappeared and only a vicious, voracious pair of red eyes were seen by Harry.   
  
Voldemort waited no longer to attack, "Avada Kedevra", Harry knew it was coming, at the same time as Voldemort's curse was said Harry threw the pendent at Voldemort.   
  
The darkness exploded with green and white light. Harry fell to the ground, Dead.   
  
Voldemort clutched his chest gasping for breath, the pendent was entering his chest and then his heart.   
  
Then the black pendent shone with such a brightness that covered everything within all vicinities.   
  
All the evil powers were being reborn to bring new peace. Voldemort' soul could not be reborn, because the pendent entered him, unlike Dumbledore Voldemort couldn't accept the light and so he sacrificed to the pendent.   
  
As Voldemort was shriveling and wasting away, Harry's dead echo appeared in front of Voldemort.   
  
Harry gazed into Voldemort's eyes, no longer afraid. Voldemort was fearful and confused and Harry knew it.  
  
"You may have won the battle but we won the war"  
  
***  
  
Not bad huh? Admit it. I am proud of my story even though I know some parts contradict each other and it sometimes doesnt make sense but HEY you gotta love the end.   
  
Once again I allow you to flame away but please give valid resons, not it was to short or your grammar sucks, Got it.   
  
Please leave you e-mail 'cause there are only like 3 people at my school who are as obsessed about Harry Potter as me and that's not enough people to share my love for Harry Potter with.  
  
N-E-WaZ I'm a sad, strange, little girl.   
  
LuV, Gina  
  



End file.
